Elixir
Elixirs 'are a feature introduced in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''Zombies, replacing the GobbleGums from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. They are equipped in the menu using Create-A-Class, and up to 4 Elixirs may be equipped in a game. They are assigned to all 4 directions on the D-Pad (or numbers on a keyboard). Overview There are many Elixirs to choose from in Create-A-Class, with some being reimagined versions of GobbleGums, and others being brand new Elixirs with unique, all-new abilities. Elixirs are divided into 5 levels of rarity (6 including Whimsical). *'Classic: '''The most common rarity, as each Elixir may be used an unlimited amount of times and can be unlocked by leveling up. *'Common:'The second most common rarity. *'Rare: 'The third most common rarity. *'Legendary: The second rarest rarity. *'Epic:' The rarest possibly rarity. *'Whimsical:' Elixirs that do not grant any in-game advantages and instead add fun effects. List 'Classic' Always Done Swiftly (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes) *Walk faster when aiming down sights. Raise and lower your weapon to aim more quickly. Anywhere But Here (Instant Activation) *Instantly teleport to a random location. A concussive blast knocks away any nearby zombies keeping you safe. Burned Out (Instant activation, lasts 3 hits) *The next time you take melee damage, nearby zombies burst into fire. Equip Mint (Instant Activation) *Refreshes cooldown on equipment. Head Scan (Instant activation, lasts 2 minutes) *Headshots have a chance to Instakill. Temporal Gift (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes) *Power-ups last longer. Aftertaste (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes or 1 down) *Keep all perks when being revived. Point Drops (Instant Activation) *Drop 500 of your points as a power-up. Anti-Entrapment (Instant activation, lasts 30 seconds) *Immune to player initiated trap damage. Nowhere But There (Instant Activation) *Teleport to a downed player's location. Now You See Me (Instant Activation) *All zombies will chase you for 15 seconds. Arsenal Accelerator (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes) *Charge your special weapon faster. Pop Shocks (Auto activates when melee attacking zombies, 5 melees) *Melee attacks instantly trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby zombies. Stock Option (Instant activation, lasts 2 minutes) *Ammo is taken from your stockpile instead of your weapon's magazine. 'Whimsical' Newtonian Negation (Activates Immediately, lasts 25 minutes) *Zombies killed fall straight up. Quacknarok (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes) *Zombies wear a duck float, but it doesn't help anything. 'Common' Bullet Boost (Instant activation) *Applies or re-rolls an AAT to your current weapon (if supported). Weapon damage is not affected. Ctrl-Z (Instant activation, lasts 30 seconds) *Turns zombies near you into allies. (Max 2) Dead of Nuclear Winter (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Nuke power-up. In Plain Sight (Instant Activation) *You are ignored by Zombies for 10 seconds. Licensed Contractor (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Carpenter power-up. Phantom Reload (Instant activation, lasts 4 minutes) *Sometimes reloading does not use ammo. Sword Flay (Instant activation, lasts 1 minute) *Melee attacks deal zombies 5x as much damage. Who's Keeping Score? (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Double-Points power-up. 'Rare' Alchemical Antithesis (Instant activation, lasts 1 minute) *Every 10 points carried is instead awarded 1 ammo in the stock of current weapon. Blood Debt (Instant activation, lasts 1 minute) *Instead of losing health, you lose points. Amount lost increases each time you are hit until max amount is hit. If you have 0 points, you die. Extra Credit (Instant Activation) *Spawns a personal 1250 point power-up. Immolation Liquidation (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Fire Sale power-up. Kill Joy (Instant Activation) *Spawns an Insta-Kill power-up. Shields Up (Instant Activation) *Gives you a new shield. Talkin' Bout Regeneration (Instant activation, lasts 4 minutes) *Your health constantly regenerates while moving. 'Legendary' Cache Back (Instant activation) *Spawns a Max Ammo power up. Dividend Yield (Instant activation, lasts 5 minutes) *Some of the points you earn create additional bonus points for you and all other nearby players. Free Fire (Instant activation, Lasts 30 seconds) *Fire weapons without using up bullets. Perk Up (Instant Activation) *Gain 4 additional random Perks that are not in your loadout. Will not stack with itself. Power Keg (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Full Power power-up. Wall to Wall Clearance (Instant activation, Lasts 30 seconds) *Wall buy Fire Sale. Undead Man Walking (Instant activation, lasts 1 minute) *Slow down all zombies to a shambling speed. 'Epic' Head Drama (Activates immediately, lasts 5 minutes) *Any bullet which hits a zombie will damage its head. Shopping Free (Activates immediately, lasts 1 minute) *All purchases are free. Reign Drops (Instant Activation) *Spawns one of each of the nine core power ups. Phoenix Up (Instant Activation) *Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all Loadout Perks after being revived. Near Death Experience (Activates Immediately, lasts 10 minutes or 5 revives) *Revive, or be revived, simply by being near other players. Revived players keep all Loadout Perks after being revived. Conflagration Liquidation (Instant Activation) *Spawns a Bonfire Sale power-up. Join the Party (Instant Activation) *All players in spectate will spawn in immediately and all downed players will be immediately revived. Will not restore lost Perks. Perkaholic (Activates immediately) *Receive all Loadout Perks and six random, extra perks that are not in your loadout. Will not stack with itself. Refresh Mint (Instant Activation) *Refreshes the cooldowns for Equipment, Perks, and Special Weapons for your entire time. Suit Up (Instant Activation) *You and other nearby players get full Armor which lasts until destroyed. Wall Power (Auto-Activates on your next wall buy gun purchase) *The next gun bought off a wall comes Pack-A-Punched. Gallery elixir hud.png|The Elixir HUD icon. Trivia *It is unknown who made the Elixirs in the Aether Story, but it is revealed through character dialogue that, in the Chaos Story, Stanton Shaw created the Elixirs as a means to help his allies in battle. **It can be assumed, however, that either Richtofen or Dr. Monty is responsible for creating the Elixirs. *The Elixirs share similarities with the consumables system in Call of Duty: WW2's Nazi Zombies' Consumables system, as both are assiged to the D-Pad (or numbers on a keyboard). *New elixirs were added during each Operation (or DLC pack). Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Utilities